Sealed With a Kiss
by Simon Seville
Summary: She loves him, but he's dating her sister. But, when said sister gets over protective, Brittany decided to make her move. Brittadore. (For Heartless demon wolf)


**What?! Two stories in one day?**

**I'm doing this because Heartless demon wolf keeps begging me to write. **** I hope it makes you happy and here's to all the Brittadore fans. **

**_page break_**

_11-5-12_

Alvin asked me out the other day. I was so shocked that I just froze up. What was I supposed to say? Yes? But that would be a lie. How do you tell someone you want to go out with them, but your heart belongs to someone else? What if your heart belongs to his brother? His little brother? Does that make me a bad person? 3 years ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat to go out with him, but my crush on Alvin has faded.

Whenever I think of Theodore, I turn into a little schoolgirl; high pitched and clingy. Thought, I try not to do this in front of him. (Which is quite hard!)

I remember the day I started falling for Theodore. I remember it as if it happened yesterday.

Simon had talked to my sisters and I about Theodore having a crush on a girl named Juliet. He told us that Theodore wanted to talk to her, but every time he tried, he got tongue tied and clumsy. He thought that we could help. I suggested that if Theodore was surrounded by a bunch of girls, it would make Juliet think Theodore was popular with girls.

It didn't work out to well. In fact, I think it made her scared of Theodore. Whenever she was Theodore, my sisters and I would jump to the chance to gather around him and tell him of cute he was. The moment I fell for him was almost like magic.

Theodore was riding his bike. As he came closer to us, we got out the tree we were hiding in. My sisters said they thing before I leaned against his bike. I looked into his emerald green eyes and I could have sworn I was in a trance. When I asked him if he was "going my way" I knew I wasn't acting. My voice did that on purpose. I was lost in how green Theodore's eyes were. But it was only for a split second. I backed away when I saw the sadness in his eyes from Juliet peddling away.

That day makes me smile more than anything else. If only I could tell him how I feel. But he's dating my sister.

_11-7-12_

Theodore sat next to me at lunch! Well, maybe I sat next to him and he really sat next to Eleanor, but that doesn't matter. I know I see him every day, but being in his presence makes me noticeable! I made sure to wear my vanilla smelling perfume. I don't know if I got his attention or not. He seemed so focused on Eleanor. I wish I was my sister. She has what I can't. And I do feel bad for Alvin. He asked me again for my answer since I told him I'd next about it. I said no. You can't be in a relationship if you don't love the person can you?

_11-11-12_

Eleanor has gotten sick the day Theodore was supposed to take her to be part of a live audience for a cooking show. I felt bad that Theodore's tickets would go to waste, so I asked him if it would be okay if I went.

He seemed kind of confused at first, but said yes anyways. I was blushing the whole time. Theodore and I joked about the things that our siblings do that annoy us. He then asked me why I said no to Alvin's request. He told me he was sure I would have said yes.

I told him maybe 3 years ago I would have said yes, but another boy has captured my heart.

"Simon?" He asked confused.

I couldn't help but giggle at his naivety. It was cute. "No…"

"Will you tell me?" he asked. "I'll be our little secret."

"I would, but if I told you, I'd be hurting a lot of people close to me."

"Is it really that big of a secret?"

"Yes."

The cooking show was amazing. It was actually really fun to watch people make food. It reminded me of Theodore. He may be somewhat awkward, but when he cooks, it's like it's not him anymore. He's so graceful when he's in the kitchen.

I guess Alvin was trying to teach Theodore how to be a ladies man. He put his arm around me slowly. It looked like he was afraid to touch me. I looked at him and smiled letting him know that I was okay with him doing that.

I could feel my heart beating like a drum. I wish he wasn't dating my sister. I could have kissed him right there!

_11-12-12_

I refuse to talk to Eleanor! She thinks I'm trying to take Theodore away from her? Why would she think that?! I mean I come in my room and she just stared at me and called me a body friend stealer! Come on Eleanor! He put his arm around me. That doesn't make he a boyfriend stealer, it's called Theodore being a gentleman.

_11-19-12_

Theodore hasn't talked to me in over a week. I'm starting to feel like there's an empty hole in my heart. You know what, if Eleanor wants to play dirty, I can play dirty too! I just don't know how yet, but I'll think of something.

_11-20-12 _

Eleanor kissed Theodore yesterday at school! On the lips! I don't think Theodore was really ready for his 1st kiss. But I think that they broke up! Maybe!

They were by Eleanor's locker and apparently they were in some kind of massive fight. Someone told me it was about Theodore hanging out with me. (I didn't realize how over protective Eleanor was over Theodore. But aren't all young couples?) But they apparently were fighting about Theodore spending too much time with me. And then Eleanor goes:

"Forget about Brittany! I'm your girlfriend!" And then she kissed him! It was a long kiss too. I can't believe it. And honestly, I guess I can relate. If my sister was trying to (I guess steal my boyfriend, I'd be like that too…)

But now's my chance!

_11-22-12_

The annual Christmas dance is in a month and Theodore asked me if I wanted to go with him! OMG! My heart must have exploded. I said yes of course. I can't believe that he asked me out! Our friendship must have been growing stronger. I think Eleanor's just ignoring me. Too bad sister! You've gotta learn how to control yourself. But rumor has it that she might be asking Alvin out. That's gross.

_11-30-12_

Miss Miller took me and my sister's shopping for our Christmas dance dresses. It was so much fun. We got to bring along the boys to get their approval. (I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I felt like I was shopping for a wedding dress. My sisters were the bride's maids and Theodore was my husband. It was amazing day.

Oh, and it turns out Alvin asked Eleanor to the dance! That was a shocker. Simon and Jeanette were also going together. That's so cute!

The dress I got has black lace at the top with light pink satin underneath. Then it had a black satin ribbon around the middle with a pink satin bottom and netting over it. A rose was on the side of the dress. I loved it!

_12-1-12_

First day of December! Theodore and I are going ice skating this afternoon (with the others unfortunately).

I felt like a princess on the ice, but poor Theodore kept falling down. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Want some help Theo?" I asked him.

I skated over to him and held his hand. It was so cold and his glove was moist from fall down so much. We stayed hand in hand for the whole time. Where ever he went, I followed. It was a lot of fun being with Theodore like that. Of course, Alvin just had to taunt me about it.

"Is that why you rejected me?" Alvin laughed. He and Eleanor were trying to one up each other. (Though I must say they look super cute with each other!)

I just stuck my tongue out at him. He didn't have to know. Even though I'm sure they all know by now.

_12-14-12_

SCHOOLS OUT FOR WINTER BREAK! My sisters and I have been going over to the boy's house lately. We've been watching old Christmas movies with popcorn and hot chocolate. Theodore and I have been sitting next to each other every time. I've cuddle up to him and he wraps his arm around me. The flees blanket wrapped around us is nothing compared to the warmth of his body.

12-19-12

Theodore asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend! I can't believe it! I don't know what to say. Things have happened so fast in the past month… I don't even know how to comprehend anything. My life dream has been realize. I can now officially say that I'm going out with Theodore Seville, and that's an amazing feeling.

_12-22-12_

The dance was amazing! Theodore and I danced to every song together and he even requested a song for me! It was kind of corny, but it was super sweet. He requested 'Can I have this Dance' from High School Musical, but it's the thought that counts. Then... he asked me if I'd step outside with him.

I didn't know what was happening. But I said yes. We walked outside to the courtyard and set down on one of the stone benches. It was ice cold outside, but my adrenaline was keeping me warm.

"We've been going out for well… um 3 days, but it is Christmas time and all… so… um… I got you this." Theodore blushed. He held up a silver necklace with a green and pink stone in the shape of a heart.

I have never been so happy in my whole entire life. It was gorgeous!

"Thank you Theodore! I love it! I… oh… I don't think… thank you." I couldn't speak. I had tears in my eyes and then he kissed me. I could feel the fireworks going off in my brain. Everything about that kiss felt so right. We stayed like at for 20 seconds before he pulled back blushing hard. I smiled and gave him a short peck.

The perfect night… sealed with a kiss.

**_page break_**

**Did you like it? I don't know. I've never done a Brittadore and I think this might have been too rushed. Tell me what you think! And in case you don't get why I put in the dates, it's because this is told from Brittany's dairy. Like the story is only from her point of view in the way that she write it.**

**That's another think I've never done. So… Heartless demon wolf… thanks for making my try something new, and I hope I met up to your standards for this! **

**Review please! **


End file.
